


【团兵】一出喜剧

by Levislushy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislushy/pseuds/Levislushy
Summary: *集中营团兵文学
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章

世上的罪恶差不多总是由愚昧无知造成的。没有见识的善良愿望会同罪恶带来同样多的损害。人总是好的比坏的多，实际问题并不在这里，但人的无知程度却有高低的差别，这就是所谓美德和邪恶的分别，而最无可救药的邪恶是这样的一种愚昧无知：自认为什么都知道，于是乎就认为自己有权有势杀人。这样的灵魂是盲目的，如果没有真知灼见，也就没有真正的善良和崇高的仁爱。  
可这样的真知灼见在哪里呢？  
“笑。”在一堵灰墙前，他们排在一起，站成三列，一个个惶恐地看着他。  
“笑！笑起来！”他从照相机里抬起头，像鹰伸展翅膀似得挥动双手。有些人微微摇晃了一下他们的肩膀，有些人前后交换重心，动动脚，可依旧没有人露出他们的牙齿。他却说：“很好，很好。”接着他弯腰埋进那台莱卡的取景器中，在一声轻轻的“咔哒”之后，满意地抖动手腕，好像演讲完毕，招呼着观众一样对他们挥手。“好啦，那么让我来看看……”他将照相机小心地从三脚架上拿下，放进一个皮套里，顺便拍掉自己裤子上的雪。那裤子是有意模仿传统普鲁士打猎时人们穿的那种裤子设计制作的，长靴子上面浆洗的硬挺的布料上，烫平的褶皱规规矩矩地鼓出来，落下的雪也被那些褶皱阻挡了下落的道路，零碎地夹在它们当中，现在已经被他的体温融化了一半。  
半融的雪溅到利威尔赤裸的脚背上，因为他捂着自己的身体，低垂着头，所以他可以看见它们砸在自己的皮肤上，才可以意识到它们确确实实触碰了自己覆盖着薄膜的钢筋管道似的那双细瘦的脚，实在是太冷了，他觉得自己踩在棉花上，脚底软绵绵、热呼呼的——被冻伤的脚底甚至让他产生了错觉——一月似乎从没有这么冷过。  
“你，”他从最右边走来了，略过利威尔，指了他身后的人，“你，你，还有你。”他的手指点过断腿的舅舅，还有舅舅一旁的一个长着雀斑没有右手的男孩，靴子踏在雪地中，发出和钟表秒针转动时相似的“嚓嚓”声。被那双戴着皮手套的手点到的，安安静静地走上一辆卡车，在竖起的枪杆和圆头盔的夹到中留下杂乱的一道脚印。利威尔注视着他的舅舅眼中陌生的平静，他看着舅舅身上的疤痕和舅舅瘦削的脸颊，他想起舅舅的坏脾气和舅舅的笨拙，在门闸关闭中，这些都藏进门板背后，他过去的一切所剩也随之消失了。  
卡车从正门开出，一弯石砌的拱形门上，立着一只扁平、冷酷的水泥鹰，在它的目送中，他们在雪地里越行越远。  
犹太人、波兰人、苏联人、德国人······屠宰场日复一日平等地将他们送入毒气与火舌中，全是一样的，没有什么太大的差别。从这些人里挑选出几个编成”囚犯特遣队“，派到室外做苦工或者在室内烧尸体，不停劳作四个月后依旧被处死。  
就是这样了，谁知道命运什么时候降临。有股愤怒的恐惧积压在利威尔心上，凭什么呢？他又没犯什么罪，就这样被宣判了死刑，成天被呼呼喝喝着，想着自己可能明天就死掉了。可他明明那么年轻，又曾经有着被保护得很好的、骄傲的性格。如今只有低垂着头的害怕还留在他身体表面，虽然他不高大，但他曾经健康又漂亮，现在健康肯定是没有了，没有镜子，他也无法得知自己现在到底是长成了个什么样子。  
“都去洗澡，把衣服全部挂在架子上，不要带东西进去，洗完之后马上来找我报道！”领头在门口喊着。  
这房间不透光，暖黄的日光灯安在房顶上，墙边挂了一圈钩子，一群人慢慢地脱下外衣，挂在上边，女人们不愿意再脱，或者老人脱得磨磨蹭蹭，他们就用皮棍子抽，或者用揪他们的头发。之后，再将他们赶到铁闸门里面。利威尔和其他人推着他们的肩膀，一个一个塞进里面那间封闭的密室。他的手掐着活人赤裸的皮肤，滑腻又温暖，但他是冰冷的，而且感到反胃。有些人叫着”快走，快走“，他没有跟着喊。  
一开始，他们安安静静的，直到剩余的几个女人突然开始小声啜泣，留在原地不愿走进那房间。“不要磨蹭！”领头喝道，从门口冲过来，和几个人拽着她们的胳膊，拖进去，她们的乳房跟着她们的挣扎晃动，灰黑色的地面上那些腿反着白光。已经站在里面的人也开始冒出几声呜咽，但很快，就有人将铁门从两边关死。  
利威尔转身，将衣服从钩子上扒下来，从里面翻找着笔记本、便签之类的杂物。所有人都静静地，没有人交谈，除了偶尔发出窸窸窣窣的衣料摩擦声，衣服扔到一边，纸扔到另一边，金银首饰放到自己的口袋里，有个人会捧着个箱子走过来，说：”贵重物品放这里面。“然后，把东西拿出来交给他，他走开。  
门闸里面传来哭喊，还有人在里面大力拍门。利威尔快速地检查着衣服，一件又一件，怎么这么多，他继续把衣服撂在地上，这一件女式大衣是粉色的，里面有一叠小便签，上面带着淡淡的一股鸢尾花香，他顿了顿，还是把它抛到了那一堆废纸中，接着又拿起一件衣服，“抱歉。”他和一只手碰到了一起，这个人却出声说了这么一句。利威尔又惊又怕，以至于他差点要惊奇地笑出声，他从这人身后绕开，往他右边去了。  
“喂！你们也过来帮忙！”领头对他这边喊着。有几个人靠在铁门上，用手、肩膀抵着，里面的声音越来越大了，隔着厚重的门听上去像被人死死捂着嘴，闷闷的、很远似得，实际上是隔一层钢铁罩子听着人类本能的号叫，一群人尽着最后的力量，连坚实的一堵门都要好多人挡住两边，不让他们冲出来。  
他跑过去，右肩靠上冰凉的钢铁，右腿弯曲，左腿伸直，向门里面推着。他们真的好近，他的头不得不贴着门，因此他可以听到他们的声音、他们的对话，他甚至可以感受到他们朝外涌来的那股绝望的劲儿，利威尔看着自己的左手，暗黄的灯光下，整条手臂从空荡荡的袖子里露出来，冒着惨白的颜色，只是薄薄一层皮下面，他的血管、他的筋肉都还热着。对于利威尔来说，这是个可耻的现实。他原以为自己早已变得麻木怯懦的内心因为它们的存在得以活跃地谴责他：你以为你在干什么，杀人犯！为了能够再苟活四个月，将一批一批的活人送进屠宰场，同时又假惺惺地愧疚，呸！你假若还有点男子汉的心，有点人类的心，就该无畏地朝他们挑战，死在他们的枪下，或者至少能决定了自己的死期。 可他不敢，还因为自己有这样的想法而发起抖来，也有可能，又是因为害怕而打颤了。他的牙齿，他的双手双腿都无力起来，他的黑发垂在脸上，所以他面前的人不能看到他扭曲的脸。他受不了了，这铁门里面关的是人还是从地狱爬回来的鬼，他快要分不清了。  
“嘘。”  
他耳边轻轻地掠过一口气，是身后的某个人的呼吸，在他右耳尖上，悄悄温柔地消散，虚浮的一片湿气很快在空气中蒸发，他因此发现，自己口腔中的碰撞声在渐渐减弱的叫喊声中是将是多么的引人注意。  
快停下。他赶紧命令自己。  
过了一会儿，领头示意他们可以把门打开了，于是利威尔回过头去看这人是谁，只是杂乱的一堆人早离开了去拿白布，身后是空荡荡一面墙，除了墙角的衣服，什么也没有。  
“快点干活！”他被人从腰上踹了一脚，差点跌倒，不过他扶住了墙上的钩子，利威尔纤瘦的手流出血，但他忍住了疼痛。他拿去拿了布，折成三角形放在脸上，将两个角绕到脑袋后方打个结，于是鼻子和嘴都包在白布里面，留下两只眼睛看东西。他穿过黑暗的一条巷子，走到储藏室和别人一起拿了刷子和清洁剂，回到那个房间的时候，另一个分队已经把尸体运的差不多了。  
他走进那扇铁闸门，随便找了个墙角蹲下去，有人到处走着，往地上浇水。从那些尸体口鼻中的血还未干就被清水冲淡，然后他再和其他人一起拿着毛刷仔仔细细地清理，水泥地板被他们打扫的干干净净，比任何一件公共澡堂都要一尘不染，米黄色的墙壁上—也许是白色的，只不过是灯光的缘故让它看起来像是黄的—-除了由于使用过久而无法清楚的黑色痕迹，没有任何一点霉菌或者别的什么痕迹，真的，一点痕迹也没了。  
“安静！”领头喝到，利威尔背后一群似乎小声在商议什么的人顿时安静了下来。利威尔站起身，他已经擦完了这一片，他要走到另一边去。那群人只不过三个，跪在他身后不远处的中间靠门的地方，擦着并不存在的污渍。太奇怪了，那头金发，这整个房间里都没有人有着这样亮却并不细软的头发，即使这样的头发出现在这里，他的主人也不该跪在那里做着那样的工作。因为这样的人绝不可能是犹太人或者东欧人，也不会是因为犯下了什么强奸或者杀人的罪行被送到这里来，即使他真的犯了什么罪，也不可能出现在这里。  
“不要停！”  
利威尔加快了脚步。  
该死。他急急忙忙蹲下，手中的剧痛提醒了他，自己手上还有一道容易让他感染而死亡的伤口，通过这阵疼痛，他又能重新开始感知情绪、疼痛和周围的事物。他在几周前意识到自己不再能不间断思考时被吓了一跳，在重复的工作、目睹死亡和噩梦中他好像变得很麻木愚蠢，他从一个机灵的小伙子成了耕牛，日日一副懦弱呆滞的样子劳作、等死，他不知道怎么改变这种命运，唯一的办法他没有勇气去选择。于是每当他的头脑清醒的时候，他就开始陷入自责和愤怒的循环。他按着刷子，朝墙角快速捅着。  
过了好久，或者几分钟，领头点了这里的几个人去搬尸体。利威尔放下手里的刷子，低着头走过那一伙人，从房间外侧中间凹下去的地方搭的铁楼梯跟两个人走下楼。他们俩也垂着头，露出苍白的后颈，等下了楼，利威尔往上悄悄打量了一眼他们，结果并不能分辨出他们的区别，他们应当长得不同，可对于利威尔来说他们并没有任何一点分别，他们都又瘦又高，一脸苦相。  
到了电梯前面，这边的领头把他们仨分开来，他准确的叫出了那两个人的名字，利威尔很好奇他怎么能认得他们谁是谁。这个领头叫利威尔从另一边的电梯把尸体搬过来，这两个被派到把尸体搬上这边去焚尸炉的电梯的队伍。  
利威尔走过去，抓住一具尸体的脚踝，它的脚后跟还有点热，皮肤也是软的，没有僵，脚上没有味道，指甲也剪得整齐。另一个人从它腋下穿过，和利威尔抬起它来。白花花一团在空中弯曲，歪着头，眼睛瞪得很大，被扔到地上，头骨发出“砰”的一声响。他们快跑回去，身后跟了几个人，也将它们这样运过来。利威尔再次抓起两只脚，这两只比上一对的脂肪更厚、更多，腿也是粗的，肚子臃肿：这人曾是个胖子，而且从他老态龙钟的面容看，也许是个生活愉快的老人。他们搬得吃力，于是被领头拿棍子狠狠捅了后背。  
好饿。利威尔往回赶，他可以听到自己喘着粗气，和自己身体衰竭发出的悲鸣，他甚至看不清东西了，在这样昏暗的室内没日没夜的工作，他的视力似乎也衰退的厉害。  
两个人从他旁边挪过，它黑色的长发披散在这个人的手臂上。落地时，也磕在地面上，发丝空气中乱成一团，颤抖。那两个瘦高的人拿起她，把她抛上电梯，她在其他的尸体上滚了两圈，落到最角落里。  
“好了，往上运吧。”领头朝上头喊了一句。  
“等等，等一下。”利威尔转头，往电梯走去。它震动了几下，接着离开这个平台往上行，露出几根带齿轮的钢缆，“等一下！”他扑过去抓住了其中一条，于是手心立马被钢铁划了个鲜血淋漓，那两个瘦高个把他拽了回来。  
“怎么，你也想被烧成灰？”他们对他笑道。  
利威尔把他们推开，走到领头那儿。领头是个圆壮的中年人，呼哧呼哧喘气，说话老往外喷唾沫，利威尔告诉他希望能将电梯停那么几秒钟，他却只是对着周围大叫道：“快点干活！”  
“这批是从三楼来的吗？”利威尔绕到领头眼前，他发着抖，紧紧盯着领头，问。  
“给我去干活。”  
“这批是从三楼来的吗！”  
“滚回去干活！”领头朝起皮棍打他的头，但利威尔在它打下来之前已经甩身走了，他将心中的怨气和恐惧发泄在他的动作和步子上。他把尸体从地上抓过来拽过去，扔到电梯前，又冲回去重复，被划开的手和被钩子扎伤的伤口流出血液，全都被他抹在了尸体上。  
”他们是我们刚刚在三楼处决的那一批。“那两个瘦高的人的其中一个趁利威尔弯腰小声对他说，另一个用肩膀狠狠地撞了他一下，他看看他，又看看利威尔，空电梯降下来，他低下头把尸体扔上去。利威尔看了他一会，什么也没说，沉默着回去了。  
他回去了，把清洁工具收拾好，穿过那条狭长的巷子，因为终于没有人可以发现，于是他在漆黑中缩起肩膀，忍着不发出一点声音，荒诞滑稽的一副面孔爬上他的面颊，他抬手抹脸，碰到一片湿冷的液体，是半干的血吗？那些液体进入他的伤口，好疼，简直是剧烈的刺痛。  
黑暗中有人抓住了他。  
利威尔吓得忘记了疼痛，试图将手从这人手里抽回来。他摸到这人宽大的手掌和粗糙的皮肤，他的手腕被这个人牢牢握在手里，这个人的大拇指和食指、无名指在抓住他的手腕之后还有大段会和的距离，像是捏着公共电话的话筒那样容易。利威尔抬起脚踹到他身上某个地方，但一块柔软的棉布包住了利威尔的手，这个人只是发出很小的闷哼，不知道是不是因此朝一旁趔趄了一步。他用一根手指按住这块棉质长条的一端，绕着利威尔的手缠绕。  
利威尔想要说些什么，他的呼吸在走道中响起。  
”嘘。“他看不到这个人的脸，只能听到他熟悉地表示着制止，”您要清洗伤口，然后您再把纱布重新缠上。“他放开利威尔的手腕，将那只伤手捧在手里。  
”你在干嘛？“利威尔压低声音问他，但他没有回答，利威尔听着他的脚步：他离开了。尽管利威尔很快跟着他的方向走出那条巷子，却没有找到这人到底是谁，大厅里人太多了。  
这个人一直在观察他，为此，利威尔感到更加不安。而且，他哪来的纱布呢？利威尔抬起手，匆忙缠绕的洁白纱布和他的肤色几乎融为一体，他的血透过薄薄几层渗出粉红的颜色，看着这幅景象让他产生了一种伤口更加疼痛的错觉。  
”来排队，要点人了！“领队举起皮棍在铁门上敲打。他们排成一列，从主楼梯和其他的分队汇合在一起，楼梯间里只有杂乱的脚步声在回响，所有人都弓着背、低着头，什么都不看、什么也不想了，跟回魂的尸体一样向前冲。  
那两个瘦高个，利威尔莫名想到他们来，他现在会不会也和他们没了差别。有朝一日假如他能再照照镜子，从里面会不会看到和他们俩一模一样的脸，也有可能再那之前就变成了一把灰，和他们一起拥抱着被运到河滩，被铲进那条河，在风中和水流里四分五裂。  
那倒真的没有任何办法能区分他们了。  
他突然这样想着，差点被自己逗笑。  
狗屎。  
他在杀死第一批人的时候，就已经同他们一并死了。  
利威尔这样认为。  
剩下来的这个人只不过遵从着本能，贪生怕死，想着怎么能多赖在这世界上几个月罢了，可这又有什么错呢？归根结底，他又不真的该死。  
他们从正门出来，外面下着大雪，天全黑了，只有广场广播台上的强光灯打在白茫茫的积雪上。利威尔踩着它们，跟着前面一个人跑着，他们这一群人站成方阵，广场很快满了，一个灰绿的大帽檐在最前方队伍上起伏。  
领队跑到他跟前汇报人数，接着，他开始念编号。  
雪还在下，积雪漫至利威尔的脚踝，掉进他松垮的鞋袜里，被他的体温融化，不一会，袜子就全湿了。还有雪打在他脸上，于是他的脸和脚、手都变得红肿，他好像变成了一只笨重的苹果，雪花从他的脸上刮过，在给他削皮。  
“2728。”  
“到！“他不得不扯着嗓子，因为离得太远，而雪越下越大了。  
”2729。””到！“······  
等到他们终于可以回到室内，利威尔的腿已经没有了知觉。他们爬上楼梯，从一块藏布遮掩的门中钻入他们的房间，在门边拿一把勺和一只深口碟，尽头站着分发食物的厨子。这时候，这群人才表现出那么点人类的激情，虽然由于害怕领头而排着队，但都拥挤着往前躁动地推挤，利威尔站在很前的位置，这让他自欺欺人的感到满足，似乎这样他就能吃得好一点。可是，有人抓过他的手肘，将他拖到了队伍中间的地方，这人手劲很大，他想挣开，却差点被提起来。他要往后看，然而他们已经挤进了队伍里，他紧贴着对方的胸膛，前面就是别人的后背，他以别扭的姿势被夹在中间，为了避免直接埋进别人的后背，他得扭过头看着两旁的床铺，同时，这个人还拎着他的手肘，为了不要让碟子掉在地上发出声响，他还要注意着抓住它们。  
“靠太前，您就只能喝点臭烘烘的汤汁，靠太后就更加什么都吃不到；排在中间，起码能来几块土豆和肉渣。”  
又是这个人！那点呼吸喷在利威尔的头顶和耳朵上，这个人说话带点鼻音，不知道是不是他压低了声音的缘故，但他的”s“发得很好听，他会随着重音调整，使它更靠近浊音或者清音的发音。在他发那两个浊辅音时，他的气息就会出来的稍急，最后在利威尔头发上消散。  
“你想要我干什么？”利威尔移动着眼睛斜视他，但是并不能看到他容貌的一丝一毫，他也没有要回答利威尔的意思，手里也仍然没有放开利威尔的手肘。“你别抓着我了，放开。”  
前面的人为了减轻拥挤带来的压力扭动着脖子，他放开利威尔，用同样的一只手轻轻地按着利威尔的额头，让利威尔得以避开前面人粗糙的领子，所以没能蹭到他的眼睛和额头，之后他的手离开了利威尔，并且没有再做出什么动作，也没有再要和利威尔说话的意思。  
厨子在利威尔的碟子里放了三块土豆，汤汁表面浮了一层油，并没有什么肉渣。利威尔朝面前的大桶里望了一眼，里面也没有肉。他从旁边走开，回头，这回他终于看清了这个人的脸。  
是那个金发。  
利威尔从前没见过他，大概是这两天送来的新一批人其中的一个。他把碟子递给分发的人，金色的睫毛在灯光下像亮片点缀在他的眼睛上，察觉到利威尔在注视自己，他掀起眼皮，将目光洒向利威尔的脸颊。他好像在微笑，事实上并没有。他的嘴角是往下抿着的，可再如何冷漠无情的神色，在他眼睛的颜色下都被冲淡了。一种特殊的蓝色充盈在它们半圆的弧度中，不能单单用“深”或“浅”这样的字词去描述它，首先，它并不深，而是自带光芒似得发着亮，其次，浅蓝的眼睛总会有种怕人的光在其中涌动，人们会害怕浅蓝色的眼睛，因为它们折射出太多情绪，以至于有些露骨；而它则像是用某种并不反光的柔软布料蒙住的床头灯，叫人不知不觉地就信任了他，可是它没有让外人轻易察觉主人情绪变化的功能，他的想法和情感还是很含蓄地藏在它们的后面，他身体的某处。  
他注视着利威尔，手中接过碟子，接着消失在队伍的另一边。  
TBC.


	2. 第二章

利威尔将照片挂起来。  
从暗室的这一头到那一头牵着一根棉线，他把照片用木夹子固定在上面，松木夹下潮湿的底片浸满了清洗液，不一会儿，他们发着愁的面孔在红光的穿透中浮出，和所有人一样，照片里他也是一脸畏畏缩缩、彷徨无助的样儿，用双臂抱着自己光裸的身子，两只脚直挺挺地插在雪地里。假如是一年以前见到这张照片，他准会觉得不舒服，因为自己那样的神态而生气，现下，它却激不起任何感情的波澜。他斜睨着旁边的那一张照片，拍的是几个囚犯抬着一块巨石，他们孱弱的身躯快被压垮了，脸上还是那个熟悉的神情。利威尔望着这些照片，耳边总有人在不断的讲话，他没有注意听，因为这永远停不下来的嗡嗡声让他厌倦得恶心，他便带上一副怠惰厌烦的表情保持同一个姿势来来回回看着这些照片。  
“他是我的光荣，我的弟弟。”  
偶尔在这些噪音中夹杂了搪瓷和镊子碰撞的叮当声，有时他也会好像要征求利威尔的同意似的说出一个问句，但事实上他并没有在寻求他的回答，只是将他当作某种展示自尊和排解他多余精力的工具。  
“他的脑子很好，他在墨西哥的研究成果对于整个帝国未来的影响都是巨大的；到最后，他的身体都成为了帝国科技的一部分。”利威尔认为自己大约是由于没有注意他到底在说什么而听错了他的话，不过他对于探究这个人到底想说什么没有兴趣，他只是站在原地，往后微小地移动了一下脑袋。“他是我的骄傲，我们D家的骄傲。”他手里好像拿了一张照片，在利威尔的余光下，某种生物在上面一闪而过。他转过身，对着利威尔背后的开关一指：“把灯打开吧。”利威尔照做。于是红光被普通的灯光取代，房间里亮堂起来，那些照片上的阴影也因此更加清晰地映入利威尔的眼里，他们皮肤上的皱纹、身体上的伤痕全都露出来了，也许这要“归功”于那台徕卡。同时他观察到，照片上的自己似乎比他印象中年轻许多。他在允许下到洗手台旁边清洗双手，在这过程中，这个人一直盯着手里的照片不曾移动。他的金发又硬又直，没了帽子的遮挡全都立起来，像擦洗毒气室的刷子那样可笑。利威尔洗完手，将水龙头拧紧，他便抬起手朝门外挥着让他消失。  
利威尔从暗室离开，一个士兵在他身后跟着，穿过空无一人的、漆黑的广场、那几盏强光灯，将他押回那栋楼。夜班的人依然在忙碌，他从放衣服的那间房间走过，爬上楼梯，经过四楼。他想再往上走，却一时间找不到路，在他身旁看不到边的走廊中，无数焚尸炉在铁钩和搬运尸体、骨灰的震荡中不停地运作，火舌他的眼前攒动，在他的眼中攒动，囚犯、火焰和鬼魂的影子在天花板上、地板上和他的身上脸上跳跃。他从他们中间走过，地上湿漉漉的，可能是汗，可能是水蒸气液化的痕迹，还是他的泪水，他们的泪水？利威尔感到眩晕，而且突然地觉得头很痛，在这样的眩晕中，他找到了上楼的路。就在他刚刚来到这一层的楼梯一旁，他刚刚光往这边看了，竟然没能注意到它。他走回去，爬上楼，倒下，在那一刻深深地相信自己生了很重的病。  
荒谬的是，他居然真的病了。  
第二天，他手上的伤口开始发炎，而且他一整天都处于一种发烧时特有的昏昏沉沉的状态，在取衣服、捡纸片和搬运尸体中，他的伤越来越深，越来越疼。他悄悄将纱布掀开，那伤痕就好像从掌的中间将他的手劈成两半一样触目惊心。可是这好歹能忍受过去。那个蓝眼睛的人没有再和他说话，或者试图接近利威尔，他规规矩矩地完成着自己的工作。他并不像其他人那样弓着背，他的脊梁是挺拔的，后脑的金发在灯光下仍然释放着光泽，利威尔只能稍稍瞥到他的背影，或者从他发热的手臂旁掠过。有那么两次，利威尔和他在楼梯上擦肩而过，他温柔的眼睛会在他的身上停留那么一小会，但利威尔认为它们是毫无疑义的，因为他既无法从中看出什么东西，也不认为对方会对自己多么有兴趣，也许那天只是因为这人还未泯的同情心自己得到了帮助，而他在从前保持的那股天真的好奇心也尚未懂得收敛。终于给发生的这一切找好了理由，利威尔藏进了自己搭建的、虚假的安全感中，尽管它可能连勉强坚固都算不上。  
过了两天，他连站起来的力气都没有了，只要稍微的移动就会感到恶心，他的手整个的肿了，之所以能够继续干活，全是凭借对被因此一并拉进那个间房间处决掉的恐惧和惊人的意志强撑着他活动起来。  
他倒在地上的时候还未弄清楚发生了什么，地面突然地朝他逼近，接着他就栽倒在水泥地上，这样迷迷糊糊的情况下，他本能地感知到了不幸的脚步慢慢向他走来，领头的棍子已经在他眼前，接下来他就要被拖进去，和下一批一起层层叠叠的死在这里，然后被烧掉、铲进河里。有人从他身后抓住他的双臂将他提起来，他的双脚悬空一阵之后重新在地上站立了起来。利威尔勉强能够站稳，但他是没有力气将自己从地面上支持起来的。这个人并不是领头，因为领头正站在不远处盯着这边。  
“你们两个，”他喝到，利威尔看着水泥地面，疲惫地合上双眼，他甚至能意识到自己在虚弱地摇晃，“上去清洁！”  
什么？利威尔怀疑自己听错了，但这无疑可以称得上是惊喜，因为他没有被立刻下达死亡通知，他可以多活哪怕那么几小时。他被人拽着胳膊，被环抱着腰抬上来楼梯，这人健壮的胳膊将他的腰勒的发疼，在被放开时利威尔的肠胃再次令人难受地蠕动了起来。这个人继续拉着他，一直来到那条漆黑的巷子。利威尔在踉跄的间隙抬头看他，瞥见了那抹有点熟悉的金色。他刚才没有精力去注意谁跟他一起去搬运尸体，根本没有发现这人同他一起下了楼。他被这人一直拉着，沉默着穿过巷子，在尽头昏黄的光线下，他自己的领头和另外一个和他同队的人斜靠着墙壁，听到他们的脚步，往这边看过来。  
搞什么，这是在搞什么。  
他还以为自己逃过一劫，原来不过是被带到这里宣布结果。  
“犹太人？”领头压低了声音问。利威尔抬起头，却发现他带着一脸疑虑地望着自己旁边这个人，他的目光时不时在利威尔身上扫过，但他这句话明显并不是朝向利威尔的。  
“拿出来吧。”这人没有理会他们，另一只没有抓着利威尔的手摊开手掌，放到两人面前。  
“你疯了，埃尔文？”除了领队的那一个人小声叫道，他从墙壁上弹起来，瞪大眼睛看着这人，“他是谁我们都不知道。”他很焦急似地赶着说话，全身都很不安地躁动着。  
这个人朝前倾斜着转头看利威尔，用非常轻的力道摇晃利威尔的手臂：“你的名字是？”利威尔对眼前的状况完全摸不着头脑，领头看上去和这个叫“埃尔文”的人很熟悉，而且他们俩虽然没有直接从语言上表达，但身上流露出一种对这人十分服从的气息，他的头脑由于身体上的不适并不能快速地做出判断和决定，因此他在短时间内只是闭着嘴，戒备地望着埃尔文。  
领头有点不耐烦，他张张嘴想替利威尔回答这个问题。  
“利威尔。”利威尔却在此时终于回过神，经过短暂的思考后，他用自己完全沙哑了的声音回答。他三天之内没和任何人说过话，他并不知道自己的声音已然成了这副样子，因此他被自己吓了一跳。他决定清清嗓子再将自己的名字重复一遍，以防他们没有听见。“利威尔，就利威尔。”  
“好了，C，现在你知道他是谁了。”埃尔文平和地说，他放在他们俩面前的手掌依旧张开着，而这两个人像是迫于某种无奈，从自己的衣袖、外头口袋中拿出一些项链、金戒指之类的东西交到他手上，他们的脸上带着疑虑，但可能不想在利威尔面前询问埃尔文，他们只是紧紧盯着埃尔文的脸。利威尔注视着他们俩，在他们身上来回看了几圈，又抬眼去睨着埃尔文。  
他没想到埃尔文一直在看着他。  
虽然伸着手放在别人的面前，他的脸却朝利威尔微微倾斜，因此，昏暗的光只是照射在他的左半边脸上，光线撞上他的轮廓，碎成一块一块明暗交错的绸布。一半的面孔隐藏在黑暗中，利威尔只能看到他在光下的那半张脸是否有发生什么表情上的变化，余下的只有那双眼睛，在那对天鹅绒包裹的之下柔化的明灯老是让利威尔以为他在笑，可仔细一看，并没有。只要利威尔稍微清醒地观察一下埃尔文，就会发现其实他在用锐利的目光审视着自己。  
“你们要干什么，说吧。”  
“我要带你去找医生。”埃尔文回答他。  
“你要我干什么？该死的，我不知道我能帮你什么，你要干什么？”利威尔突然烦躁起来，处在被动又让人困惑的状态让他很不高兴，而且他为此感到很紧张。  
“你一生病这栋楼里所有人都得跟着你提前去死，但同时我并不希望你在另一种解决方案下和可以得到救治的情况下独自死去，“埃尔文盯着他，”你还很年轻吧？“  
利威尔莫名的在听到最后一句话时梗住了。  
那这样就合理了，他也能活着，他还有什么理由抵触拒绝埃尔文呢？  
C冷哼一声。  
“今天我找机会带你到外面去，你要跟紧我。”埃尔文说着，从那两个人中间穿过到亮着灯的那个小房间拿了清洁工具，再次拎着利威尔回到了大厅，来到挂衣服的房间。他在之后就一直跟着埃尔文，他们常常是在角落或者不起眼的地方假装认真清洁着，利威尔就只是拿着刷子坐在那里，偶尔动动手臂而已。然而今天是没有机会了，因为还有另一队人在他们旁边不知道在做什么工作，而且中午下午的站岗士兵都害怕被长官训斥而不敢松懈，晚上还有夜班的人在工作。他们要等凌晨刚刚起床那会儿趁着暮色跑出去，那时候各栋楼站岗的士兵都松懈着想着要去吃早点，外面的囚犯也还未到出来劳动的时候。  
期间埃尔文老是问他一些没意义的问题以使他保持清醒，不再次栽倒，但利威尔对这些断断续续没有规律的问话很厌烦。埃尔文的声音在刷子与地面的摩擦中实在微小，因此领头没有管他们，并时不时地将靠近他们的、无关的囚犯喝走。  
“你后来又划伤了手吗？”  
利威尔没太明白他的意思：“你说什么？”  
“被衣挂弄伤之后，”埃尔文动了动他自己的头颅，用下巴点向利威尔肿起的右手，“你是又被什么划到了吗？我不认为一个钩子能造成那么深的伤口。”  
“你不认为不代表它不会发生。”利威尔突然气冲冲地答道，随即他意识到这样粗鲁地对待一个帮助过自己的人实在是不礼貌，而且对方似乎是带着善意地在询问他，他便补充：“但是，是的……在它之后又我弄伤了。”  
埃尔文抬抬眉毛，没有再说什么，但利威尔却认为他为了这态度而变得不太高兴。利威尔反倒尴尬起来，他想着能说些什么补救，头晕、头痛、反胃和他手上传来的阵阵剧痛却阻止他去这样做，他只希望能赶快爬到他那张肮脏的床上昏睡个几小时。  
事实上，埃尔文好像确实被他给弄得有点生气，因为他没有再怎么去试图关心他，或者去问他些什么。他默默地擦好地，在一天结束时下楼去集合，不过他仍然没有丢下利威尔，在他收拾完工具和下楼时仍然放慢脚步，等利威尔自己跟上来。在利威尔表示自己并不想吃任何东西，只想好好在床上躺着的时候，似乎是终于想到白天利威尔的不耐心是被生病所折磨的结果，他的态度又柔和起来了，他问利威尔是不是不想排队而拒绝，还问需不需要他去帮他拿东西过来吃。利威尔坚持自己是因为没有胃口也没有力气去接受那些恶臭的汤汤水水才拒绝吃晚饭，并且他现在不希望看到冒着异味棕黄色的汤和上面浮着的烂土豆，埃尔文就没有再问了。  
“医生那里或许会有食物。”他坐在床边看着利威尔，那双能自动发出光芒的眼睛闪动着，“如果有，明天你就可以在他那里吃点。”  
利威尔表示如果到时候他有胃口，在吃过东西之后不会吐出来浪费掉，而医生那里刚好有吃的，他便会采纳这个提议，现在他只想赶快睡着。埃尔文没有多说什么，他朝利威尔道了晚安，便从他身边离开了。  
这是将近两个月以来利威尔第一重新被像个人对待，他嗅到了正常社会和外界现代社会文明自由的气息，它提醒着他，他还是个活人，而且曾经有着被这样平等对待的权利。利威尔心中流过一阵渴望，所有的惊惶都因此被短暂地抚平，他得以很快地进入睡眠状态，再次睁眼已经到了该起来干活的时候。  
他们下楼，在广场上点名，第一批要处决的人被卡车送过来，一般他们将拥着把这些人带上楼去，今天，经过一个拐角时埃尔文爸利威尔拉进了墙壁之间一个凹进去的缝隙中，他们在里面待着，直到所有人都上了楼。利威尔站了一小会儿就累了，他头重脚轻，眼睛发胀发痛，眼眶也痛，他皱着鼻子，用手隔着眼皮去按压发硬的眼球。埃尔文按住利威尔的手，制止了这个的行为，他接着背过去朝门口探望，“喂，”利威尔叫他，“我们要怎么出去？”“等等看。”“什么叫‘等等看’，你以为那些卫兵会走开吗？”“嗯。”利威尔凑近埃尔文背后，显得气急败坏， 他很难受，所以格外没有耐心，而且很任性，他暗暗责怪埃尔文和他冒险的计划，自己也后悔同意了他的想法。  
“啧。”利威尔把自己扔到墙上，以防他沉重的头将他带倒。他不认为他今天能找着医生，也不认为自己能活着——很可能他们跑出去的时候就被当作逃犯给直接打死了。“这个医生是个室外的囚犯还是他们的医生？”利威尔又问他。埃尔文转过头：“他是他们的医生之一。”“你在开什么狗屁玩笑？他难道不会直接把我通报回来，将我们全都清理掉吗？搞什么鬼，你是蠢还是怎么的，竟然以为纳｜｜粹的医生会治疗我！”利威尔瞪着他，他说得很急，因此就算他用气音说话，浊音和小舌音全都在空气中响成一片，埃尔文不得不“嘘”他以让他冷静下来。“他是我们的人。”埃尔文好像很无奈似的思考，过了一小会儿后吐出这句话。“你们是谁？”  
埃尔文沉默着。他从怀里拿出几枚戒指和一条项链，蹲下塞到利威尔的鞋子里。“如果不小心和我走散了，遇到领头，就把这个给他。”他抬起头看了利威尔一眼，转过头又去观察守卫去了。  
“现在跟着我，不要跑动。”他率先走出他们藏匿的墙角，利威尔探出头去，发现卫兵因为偷懒，都提前了几分钟跑回了他们的营房，大门绿色的闸门两旁空无一人。他跟上埃尔文，重新回到了山间水汽氤氲的晨雾中。才过了几天，现在就已经到了春寒料峭的地步，刺骨冰冷的冬天在慢慢消失，他们走在这层白白的浓雾里，已不会再被冻的双腿发麻。早晨的太阳在遥远的地方射出几缕金线，得以照亮他们前方的路，却不会将他们暴露在广场的中央，埃尔文对这里很熟悉，这点令人奇怪，他明明才来到这里几天，却似乎对他们应该往哪个方向走确定不已，他带着利威尔走向对面楼房背面，那里停放着有棚卡车和运输车，还堆放着一些被防水布盖住的灰和铲子、手推车。利威尔跟不上埃尔文的步子，他央求埃尔文能不能在这些卡车中间停一停、休息一会儿，因为他实在难受，再走下去他可能就要吐了。埃尔文同意了，他们走到一个篱笆旁，它旁边是几堆一人高的灰状物，利威尔的两只手叠在篱笆上，他将下巴靠上手背，他的眼前，停车场两盘的树林上空浮着薄薄的连绵的阴云，太阳被挡住了，但仍可以透过它们追踪到它升起的轨迹，从阴郁的林子爬上灰白的云端，在云层中慢慢蒸腾，林间这片空地上的湿气渐渐消散，无风的天气中一切都是静止的，云、松木、空气，他们俩也一动不动。“破天气······这儿全是云。”他嘟囔着，本来这样不阴不晴的天空确实是无法让人喜悦的，但在日光灯和尸体环绕的屠宰场呆久了，能够这样安静的沉浸于自然之中对于利威尔来说其实已经足够触动他濒死的双眼。到了夏天，天空便一朵云也看不见了，北欧干燥的气候将会驱散它们，白鸟会时不时从河面滑过，青翠的植物全都苏醒了，在草地上、在林子里茁壮生长着。他在那到来之前就会变成焚尸炉里的一把灰，真让他害怕，也叫他悲伤。  
“看。”埃尔文拍拍他的肩膀，指着他头顶的正上方。利威尔抬头，原来在他的头顶悬着一小片碎裂的天蓝色，在这些云之间，天空仍然是晴朗的，通透的蓝色顺着乌云的缝隙来到他们之间，落下一点阳光，照亮了这个停车场，”如果你一直盯着乌云，你是不会发现它的。“埃尔文对他说，“天空是不会永远阴沉的。走吧。”他往停车场另一端的一栋楼走去，利威尔的内心莫名地涌出温暖，他跟上埃尔文，感到自己的病情似乎有所减轻。  
这栋楼没有卫兵，他们从侧面的一个小门钻进去，进入一个装修讲究的走廊，地板铺着黑白相间的菱形大理石砖，左边白色的旋转楼梯上还有着雕花。楼梯后边响起脚步，埃尔文将利威尔拉到旁边的白色柱子旁，安静地等这阵脚步过去。  
他们也是两个人，一个人走在前面，一个人跟在他后面，前一个人穿着灰绿的军装，而后一个人的则更加灰一些；前一个人是个棕发，后一个则是金发，他的金发又塌又软，而且是直的，没有光泽，他们都戴着黑色的皮手套和大檐帽，还有他们一直到膝盖下方的军靴，在地板上敲得“哒哒”响。他们正准备上楼梯，但金发突然地将身体整个转过来，直直对着利威尔和埃尔文所在的那根柱子。埃尔文迅速地闪到后面，利威尔因此不得不撞进他的臂膀之中，他们屏住呼吸，不敢眨眼。  
这个金发只能用“其貌不扬”来形容，他的眼睛没有德军眼中普遍的那股冷漠，只是犹犹豫豫摇摆不定地、用温和的眼神瞧着什么东西，他又圆又塌的鼻头更显得他的气质畏缩，他一旁的上司身上所散发出的凌厉气息都快把他整个人都淹没了。  
“怎么了吗，阿尔敏？”他一旁的人也转过来，问他，领口挂着的一级铁十字勋章在灯光下闪出冰冷的光，连同着他腰间挂着的枪一起，朝阿尔敏的方向、他们的方向走近。  
“没什么，对不起，我只是，突然地这么干了，长官。”他回答。  
他们没有再停留，往楼上去了。  
过了很久，埃尔文和利威尔才从柱子后小心地探出头，埃尔文从右边走出，利威尔从左边出来往楼梯后面走去。  
“这边······！”埃尔文把他拉到右边的走廊里，快步走到一扇墨绿色的铁门前，这会儿太阳从走廊尽头的玻璃窗洒上光洁的地板，外头晴朗一片，乌云不知道哪里去了。埃尔文往半掩的门中看了一会，接着直接将门打开一条供一人通过的缝，他和利威尔从中擦进去，里面的人从他的椅子上站起来，见到埃尔文，他顿时跳起来做出一副随时要惊喜地大叫的样子来。埃尔文举起右手，拇指和食指和在一起在空中划出一道像拉拉链一样的痕迹，他便夸张地弯下腰，把不存在的一团空气吞进肚子里，踮脚朝他们走过来。  
“这是新的小同志吗？我太高兴了，埃尔文······”他把利威尔没有被埃尔文拉住的右手握起来，很激动地看着利威尔。  
“不是。”埃尔文僵硬地回答，他顿住了，看了一眼埃尔文，脸上浮现出尴尬，他慢慢把利威尔的右手放下：“噢。”利威尔瞧着这人，他红棕色的头发又油又乱，因为疏于修剪长得很长，他长得倒是非常秀气，从声音也很难辨认出他的性别，不过，基于纳||粹没有使用女医师的习惯，他可能是个男人。  
“他生病了，你帮他看看吧。”埃尔文低声对他说，一边放开了利威尔。“这是C，这是利威尔。”他给他们粗略地介绍了彼此，接着将头伸出门外左右张望。  
“那麻烦你帮我看一下门啦，埃尔文。”这人将利威尔拉到里面的一张白色的靠背长椅上坐下，他开始检查利威尔的眼睛和口腔，接着又站起身去那某样东西。  
“您是希腊人吗？”利威尔看着他胸牌上的姓氏，等他将针管插进自己的血管中抽取血液。  
“是的。但我不是犹太人，我是个‘光荣的’党卫军。”他对着利威尔怪笑一声。  
埃尔文瞥了他一眼。  
利威尔注意到他的褂子下并不是制服，从他的鼻子看来，很显然，他是在开着并不好笑的玩笑。  
“他是埃尔文，我和他从小就认识，而他能一次性吞下五根香烟······”  
埃尔文脸色阴沉。  
”······哈？“利威尔不由自主回头看着埃尔文，艰难地想象他做出这样的动作到底是个什么情形。之后C给他吃了点药片，接着把他手上的那层纱布打开，给他消毒。利威尔看着埃尔文，埃尔文看着走廊，偶尔顺着利威尔的视线朝他们这边斜睨着，从他脸上藏着的难为情看出，C那句话并不是随意的玩笑，而是这个严肃的人背后所真正掌握的某种有趣的技巧。他盯着埃尔文的两片嘴唇，在某一个瞬间微笑了起来，因为他联想到这个人在悄悄练习时或许会笨拙地烫伤嘴，然后发出“呸呸”声将烟头吐掉。  
C一边给他裹上新的纱布，一边说：“同时他还能一边喝果汁——”  
埃尔文打了个两个响指，对着C弹出食指，示意他闭上嘴。C高兴地闭嘴，给利威尔手上的纱布打上了结。他让他们在这呆着，直到晚上点名的时候再回去，因为利威尔需要休息，而埃尔文就这么回去并不安全，他希望至少等利威尔手上的红肿消退，他们再启程返回，他需要上楼同一群“德国猪”开会，埃尔文脸上闪过忍耐的神色，C非常满意地离开他们，嘱咐着假如听到开门声便就地拿起手边任何工具假装他们正在帮着清洁。  
他关上了门。  
”你觉得好些了吗？“埃尔文问他。  
”还没有。“利威尔想了想，这么回答。  
“什么叫‘还没有’？”  
“我过一会儿会觉得好点，但现在，‘还没有’。“  
埃尔文笑了，这其中没有嘲讽的意思，它可能什么意思都没有，他也许只是想笑笑。  
”你多大了？“  
”20。”  
他点点头：“比我想的要大一点。”  
“你以为我几岁，13？”  
他又笑了：“不，我以为你大概16、17岁，最多18。“  
利威尔轻轻哼了一声，C给他的药片在起作用，他有点困，想睡觉。  
”你之前也在图林根州吗，还是被中转到这里的？“  
”柏林。“利威尔有气无力地将这个词扔到他面前，”我之前一直都在那里。“  
“你还有亲人、朋友什么的在柏林吗？”  
“也许吧。”他顿了顿，“没有亲人了，朋友，也许吧。”  
埃尔文看着他。  
实际上也没有了。他长大的那条街可能还在，他的房间里，那只天蓝色的桃木柜子可能也在，不过他不再是它的主人，每天从墨绿色天鹅绒窗帘里探出头去、望着对面那家烘培店和路上驶过的电车的另有其人。东线战场上，法兰是死在了苏联人的枪下，还是成为了某个军官，不知道；伊莎贝尔在战地医院里是感染死亡了，还是依然在数不清伤员中忙碌着，不知道，他们也有可能冻死在苏联的冬天里，在列宁格勒的郊外，或者苏联和波兰的边境？他不知道。  
这下子，刚刚他终于稍微好转的心情又变得充满恐惧和麻木了，他再次意识到，总有一天——而且这一天就近在眼前——他也要死，死得明明白白，又毫无理由，面对这个现实，他却连任何可做的努力都没有，除非将他的血管扯开，让他的犹太血液统统流出来，剩下他日耳曼的那一部分，那么他便可以活着······可以吗？他的父亲，在被抓走的最后那一天还守着几十年前在战场上获得的那枚二级铁十字勋章，他从来都认为自己是德国人，直到某一天，他被自己的祖国宣告：你从来不是，而且因此，你需要用死亡来赎罪。  
门开了。他强撑着弹起来，埃尔文手里已经拿好了一块布，但利威尔已经来不及了，他走到房间的中央，看着一群穿着制服、披着褂子的人涌进来，他们一个接一个鱼贯而入，每进来一个，就将视线钉在利威尔身上，埃尔文站在他们身后，他们没有发现他。  
他们面面相觑，利威尔在他们之中看到了那个金发和他的上司，他感到一阵眩晕。  
“你在这里干什么？”  
那个上司歪着头，昂起下巴问他。  
“打扫。”利威尔回到，很不巧，他该死的声音现在突然沙哑了，他简直害怕地发抖，因为他看到那个军官大步朝他走过来，站到他的身边。他高大的身影将利威尔整个的罩在下面，接着他弯下腰侧过脸，靠近利威尔，说：“什么？”  
利威尔清清嗓子：“打扫。”  
“哦哦，打扫。”他站直了身子，利威尔能感受到他的眼睛像鹰般射出锐利的箭一般的眼神，它们刮伤他的皮肤，从他的脖子穿过，洞穿他的心脏。他搞不清他在想什么，他从来都不知道，这些人都不正常。  
“哎呀呀，打扫！”他陡然提高音量，在利威尔耳边发出一声怪叫。接着，他从领子那拎起僵直的利威尔，把他前后大力摇晃着推到这些军官中间，嘴里乱唱着一些调子。他推着利威尔，绕着一个人转着圈，利威尔一阵反胃，而且他的脖子被这么掐着用力摇晃，他的头都要痛的炸裂开来，加上这个军官的嗓子一直在他的耳边炸响着，他不得不屏住呼吸，以防自己真的吐出来。他困难地抬起头，C在这时走进来，脸色苍白。  
“真正的犹太传统舞蹈！”他们其中有人喊了一句，引起他们原本就微笑的嘴咧得更开了，有几个发出轻笑，看着可怜的犹太人在他们中间被粗暴地拽来拽去。这个军官将他放下，叉着腰抖抖肩膀，似乎是那个即兴乱编的调子编不下去了。  
“太棒了！”在他们旁边，一个人背着手，用希伯来语喊了一句，这些军官爆发出一阵大笑，而这个叉着腰的人用肩膀撞着利威尔，示意他做些什么。利威尔迟疑着，他不能确定，而且对于这幅怪诞又羞辱的景象感到愤怒又恶心。他将左手缠绕上这个人叉起的手，虚放着，避免碰到他的制服，他们的距离太近，以至于利威尔能闻到他身上雪茄和剃须水的味道，然后这些人又笑起来。  
“滚出去！”他在利威尔耳边大吼。  
利威尔带着屈辱和恐惧，垂着头，迅速地从他们中间穿过，从他们背后的门走出去，埃尔文似乎是趁着他们不注意，早就跑到了走廊上，他凑上去，但利威尔没有理他，他们安静地走到那个楼梯那，埃尔文说他们得藏在C安排好的储物室中，等他把他们带回去，利威尔同意，他在那间储物室中和埃尔文坐着。黑暗中，他闻到鸢尾花的味道。  
那些药真的开始起作用了，他头痛欲裂，开始呕吐，但因为他什么也没吃，什么也没喝，他什么也没吐出来。  
无论埃尔文问什么，他都拒绝回答。  
TBC.


End file.
